Naruto Oneshot
by CrixusXIII
Summary: A Group of Three young Shinobi enter Orochimaru's Old hideout. Before Naruto Generations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the Naruto Gaiden Mangas,Animes,or Franchises. However the Original Characters and plots belong to Us.**

 **-BloodPink13**

 **-This is A One-shot that belongs to,and takes part before Naruto Generations.-**

Peace had finally been restored in the Hidden Leaf Village, after the '5th Shinobi World War' , and 87 years after the death of it's great hero, lord 12th, Boruto Uzumaki, but the next legend was yet to be discovered...

-Cold Blooded and Unpredictable-

"Tenchi, I still think this is a bad idea !" A busty grey haired girl whined.

"Oh buu huu, Rin! , If you wanna go back then go." A tall lanky boy with messy brown hair mockingly suggested. "Yea ,Cobe is right , what's the worst that can happen?" Tenchi started.

"This place has been abandoned ever since the ole' creep kicked the bucket anyway!"

The three had just entered the old Cave outside of the Hidden Leaf Village, the Cave itself used to be the last of Orochimaru's hideouts. The walls were moist and Scaily like the skin of a snake. The three wandered for about fifeteen more minutes until they came to a forked path.

"We should go back guys, it's getting dark soon..." Rin said softly.

Cobe, nodding in agreement, "yea , maybe we should come back in t-the morning." as a shiver came over his body.

"Fine , how about Cobe , you and Rin go Left, and I'll go right? we meet back here in 30. Got it"

"fine!" Rin and Cobe said in unison.

-15 minutes Later, Left Tunnel-

"Cobe , Look!" Rin said in a disgusted tone. "Since when is water black?"

"uh, i don't think that's water," Cobe said as the Large liquid pool made of small black snakes , dispersed into all directions creating a walk way for the two, young Shinobi."

They continued towards the end of the path, but as fate would have it, Cobe's torch blew out leaving them in Pitch darkness.

"Oh NO!" Cobe whispered.

"I can't see... Rin said panicing, before she slipped. Rin hits her head before falling through a secret passage silently.

"G-Got it" Cobe spoke as the torch came back on, he looked around calling out to Rin, but he guessed she went on with out him. He decided to keep moving.

-Meanwhile Right Tunnel-

"Almost there" Tenchi said as he reached the curve of the path. On the other side he bumped into a scared, Cobe.

"Cobe !,...wait where's Rin? wasn't she with you?"

"Ugh, i though she went on ahead..." he stuttered.

"Why wouldn't you guys stick together?" Tenchi asked puzzled.

"w-w-well..."

"Well What ? Wheres MY SISTER!?"

"I DON'T KNOW ...OK... I dropped the torch... and by the time I got it lit...she was..."

"Cobe? Cobe?..."

Cobe nudged Tenchi, to look ahead, there was a Large room, and in the center was a Tube with a purplish tint. In the Tube they could see a silhouette of a person. The two boys slowly entered the room, getting close enough to the tube to peer inside.

Inside of the Tube there was a Female figure void of clothes, Her skin was Pale with a greenish tint, she had long black hair, but half of her head was shaven bare. She was Beautiful, mysterious, and intimidating but something seemed familiar to the Boys. They studied her closely, and exchanged thoughts out loud.

"Wow , look at that Rack ,Cobe, I'd love to nezzle between those if ya catch my drift..."

"Yea...um i wonder is she alive?"

"I don't care , but she sure is fun to look at, ...see i told you this trip was worth it..."

"Tenchi!"

"shut up, Cobe... see you guys were so scared because 'The cave could be haunted' or 'Boobie trapped'..."

"Tenchi!"

Tenchi continued ignoring Cobe's calls, "Well we did get Boo..."

"TENCHI!"

*Glass Shatters*

Tenchi and Cobe are hit with a wave of purple liquid, the boys dodge shards of incoming glass. As they recover, they look as the Figure from the Tank stands up with its back turned.

Tenchi not realizing the tension in the room, whispers towards Cobe, "D-Dat Ass...!"

"shut up...Tenchi... it probably can hear us." he whispered back,shakily.

"It?"

The boys freeze as a female voice asks, the figure slowly turning its head, Bright yellow eyes come into sight, black and purple markings around her petite face.

"O-ORO-OCHIMARU!" Cobe Sputtered with fear.

She only tilts her head, turning her body 180*Degrees, leaving nothing to the boys Imagination. As she slowly and seductivly draws nearer, Tenchi still not seeing the threat of the Situation, "We're totally getting Lai..."

Before Tenchi can finish , She fires a wave of acidic venom from her Mouth at Tenchi. The Boy crumples , covering his face with his hands. As Cobe looks on is terror, he looks down at his friend, Tenchi's face is a Mess of Crimson and white, spots of green bubbles decorate his steaming, skinless face. Cobe looks into his Friend's eyeless sockets, and full of tears Runs back the way he came, not looking back.

As Cobe turns the Corner , he hears the deafening Screams of his Friend echo through the Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the Naruto Gaiden Mangas,Animes,or Franchises. However the Original Characters and plots belong to Us.**

 **-BloodPink13**

 **-This is A One-shot that belongs to,and takes part before Naruto Generations.-**

Peace had finally been restored in the Hidden Leaf Village, after the '5th Shinobi World War' , and 87 years after the death of it's great hero, lord 12th, Boruto Uzumaki, but the next legend was yet to be discovered...

-Cold Blooded and Unpredictable pt2-

'AAAAAHHHHHGGHHH!'

"W-wha..."

"where am I? Cobe? Tenchi?"

'They'll be here any minute' she thought to herself, as she got up, 'I must've fallen through that Hole...' .

Rin began walking around the Room, she came across a Table with a Purple and tan scroll on it, it was labled. 'My Legacy'.

Rin thought to herself, 'the indigo parts are made of snake skin, Tenchi would love this.'

She took a look around, before opening the scroll,;

'. My Legacy is simple. My children Orochina ,and KabuMaru.,

You will carry on my Legacy, as when you awaken my soul will be in the afterlife, I have implanted you each with memories, and powers alike. You will know who you are and how this world works. I can now Die in peace knowing that my work is complete...'

"Orochina...Kabumaru... hmmm I must bring this to the Hokage."

As Rin placed the scroll in her bag, she noticed a Broken container of some sort. She decided to investigate ,and noticed footprints leading to where the scroll had been.

'I should probably...leave...'

Before Rin could complete her thought she backed into reached back studying if it was Furniture or a wall. Whatever it was it was solid,and scaled, she continued to move her hand further down the object. "Now , Now, child...this isn't the way you greet another person is it ?" she froze as a calmly and soothing voice echoed, she turned to see a Tall ,Masculine figure before her. He was the striking image of Orochimaru, however half of his head was bare skin.

Rin jumped back, embarrased, not only stood before her a Naked Man, but she had just run her hand down further than she had wanted.

"I'm so SORRY!" a blushing Rin squealed at him, as he walked towards her.

"No need to worry, hehehe...If it eases your pain...you can continue where we left off.," He said with a chilling grin on his face.

"HE's Mine !"

Rin turned around only to wind up being decapitated, her lifeless body dropped before the two figures.

"Aww, sis You're no fun ..." Kabumaru said trying not to laugh.

"Remember Kabu, You are mine!, no other woman gets to lay hand on you...but...me!" Orochina said in a seductive tone.

"What Now, sis, ..."

"There's , still another Boy...he won't get far..." She chimed.

"No...Let him go, It'll get more variety over here..." he added.

"Hmm...shes my size...Perfect, ." she noted looking at Rin's Body.

As she began removing Rin's outfit, she looked at her Brother, "there's a Boy up in the other room, Clothes for you Kabu..."

"Awww, Do we really?, I like the view." he said towards Orochina.

"As Do I, Kabu, As do I." she said staring at her brother, with a look that would frighten the toughest of warriors, licking her lips.

*Later*

*Mountain lookout near The Cave*

Orochina and Kabumaru, look over the hill towards the Village of the Hidden Leaf.

"So Brother, what is it you desire most?" she said hugging his waist.

"Uchiha..." he hissed. "Orochina , find him, gain his trust, his feelings, then bring him to me..."

"Yes, my Master."


End file.
